Hurt
by DrazTiik X
Summary: Sora was hurt by her one and only. She loved him and adored him. The two face off in a carnival corpse and she's determined to win. The juvenile Sora bird wants to crush the Crow. Sequel: Life As We All Want It. Out now.
1. It Hurts

Sora sprint pass him. She looks from the corner of her golden eyes. Their eyes met and she takes off. "Senji? Who is that?" Ganta asks as he turns to the left and sees Senji panting. "Huh? Oh it's you, kid. That's Sora." Senji answers while catching his breath. "Why? Are you interested in her, kid?" "No! Don't be stupid!" Ganta cries out a little too quick. "Well you better be careful, kid", Senji warns Ganta. "Why?" Ganta looks up at Senji. "If you don't wanna die then stay away from her." Senji informs Ganta. "Die?" Ganta repeats."Take it from me, kid."

"Take it from you?" Ganta mumbles. "Wait! You go out with her?"

"No! I mean... I use to."

"What happened?" Ganta asks. Senji turns his head away from Ganta. Senji begins to blush."It's—", Senji begins but Ganta cuts him off. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask. Just forget about it. I wasn't considering your feelings."

Sora continues to sprint down the hall, but she comes to a stop when she notices that she is out of breath. "Damn it!" Sora says as she slides down the wall. Senji, you idiot!" Sora begins to cry. She pulls her knees up to her chest and rest her arms on her knees with her head resting on her arms. "Are you crying?" A chuckle comes out with the question. Sora looks up at the person then immediatly wipes away the tears. "I'm not crying, Senji!" Sora says as she gets up and struts away. Senji catches up to her and pulls her close. Sora didn't feel comfortable in this position. The back of her head came up to Senji's chest. She squirmes in his arms and screams, "Let me go Senji!" Senji ignores her and holds her tight in his arms. He puts his hands between Sora's thighs. Senji slides his hands up until he reaches her cunt. He slowly starts to rub it. "S-Senji", Sora moans in a low voice. "I-I..." Sora is caught up in the moment and can barely say anything at all. _"Stop it! What am I doing? I can't do this! I hate this guy. Remember what this bastard did to me!" Sora t_hought to herself.

"I turn you on, don't I?" Senji asks as he slips his hand into her pants. "No! You don't! I hate you!" Sora picks up her right leg and kicks Senji in his shins forcing him to loose his tight grip around her. Sora runs back to her room. "I can never forgive him and I could never forget. It hurts."


	2. When It Started Hurting

A couple years ago: Before Deadman Wonderland. Sora was a police officer just like Senji.

"Senji!" Sora quickly ran into the gym as she screamed her boyfriend's name. She googled his every movement. He stood there pumping his burly arms. It looked too sexy. Sora couldn't stop looking at him. "Stop looking at me." Senji said. He didn't even turn to look Sora. He just continued to pump.

"S-Sorry", Sora said as she went to go sit down on the bench where Senji was lifting weights. She snaked her arm up and down Senji's arm. Senji took that as an invitation.

Senji took possesion of Sora's hand and pushed her down on the bench. He pressed his lips against Sora's strawberry flavored. His tongue slithered on Sora's closed lips. He broke the kiss when he realizes he didn't have an entrance. He grabbed Sora's chin opening her mouth and kissed her. His tongue circled hers in a very pleasurable way. Sora stuck her hands on Senji's broad chest and attempted to move him away. While still kissing her, he took her hands and shoved them down on the bench.

"Senji..." Sora moaned his name in his mouth. The door busted open and the two heard somebody whistle. They turned their heads toward the door. It was Domon, Kan, Shindo, and Momoi . Sora slid from under Senji and and sat up. Her cheeks burning hot from the embarrasing walk in. "Uh... I guess I should get going." Sora slipped out of the room.

'I'm taking off." Sora said as she stripped off her uniform. She decided to put on a pink dress that came up to her mid thigh. Sora whipped out the rubber band in her hair. Her hair swooshed down to the middle of her back. "Hey! Did you hear me?" Sora slipped on her black flats. "Ch-Change in the bathroom, Sora!" Sora turned around to look at Senji. She rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up! You just made out with me!" Sora slammed her locker. "I'm leaving!" Sora strutted out of the office.

A couple of hours later:

"S-Senji?" Sora stuttered. She couldn't believe the sight she was seeing. Sora ran out of the room with tears streaming down her cheeks.

A couple of days after at the office:

Sora shuts the door of her locker. She tightens the tie around her neck. "Sora..." Senji called out her name. Sora walked past him without saying anything.

Senji walked past her in the hallway during break. He took her wrist in his hand. Sora tried to jerk away, but it only made her hurt herself. "What the hell, Sora?" Senji yelled at her. Sora didn't answer him back. She didn't even look at him. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor. "What the hell did I do?" Sora didn't say a word. She still stared at the ground creating an akward silence. Sora's eyes filled with salty water. "Keigo Ugachi was her brother." Sora dared not look up at the voice even though the person was correct. "Old man..." Senji said. It was Domon.

_What is going happened in the Deadman Wonderland Ova._


	3. A Hurtful Carnival Corpse

Sora snaps back into reality. She pats her cheeks and feel that they are wet. "Damn. I was crying again." Sora slips in her bed and stares at the ceiling. "I won't be crying when I domonate him in carnival corpse tomorrow."

The bell rings and Sora is out of her cage. She cuts her arms blades she keeps up her sleeve from the tips of her middle finger to the top of her shoulders. Spikes peek out of her tan skin ripping the long sleeve shirt she had on. Sora makes an X formation with her arms and loses the form comanding the spikes to travel toward Senji. Sora has twelve spikes from each arm attacking Senji. Of course he slices it. No suprise there. Sora was the only one stunned. The first twenty-four spikes always hit them. "Okay... I'll step it up a bit." Sora mumbles to herself. Sora makes an X once again. Instead of twelve on each arm, there are six and way bigger than the last twenty-four. "See if you can cut this, bitch!" Sora screams as her spikes soar toward Senji. He slices that too! "_No! This can't be happening! He should have been down by now! I always win!"_

"Now it's my turn." Senji says as he struts toward Sora. Sora's heart begins to beat. "He's gonna kill me isn't he?" Sora whispers to herself making sure Senji didn't hear it. If he had, he would've called Sora weak and tease her about it.

Three more spikes appears on each of Sora's lean arms. All six bigger than the last spikes. She sends the spikes at Senji. This never seems to end for her.

"Is that all you got?" Senji slices them. Of course! "You've been doing the same thing now. Now... show me what else you got." Sora smirks at his remarks. "See if you can slice this!" Two spikes peek out of her sleeves. The four spikes head in four different direction. Front. Back. Top. Bottom. Senji once again slices it with his fucking Crow Claw Extended! "Son of a bitch!" Sora screams as she stomps on the ground like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"I'm not done yet." Sora lets the the two spikes go at Senji. Mostly because it was big as hell and it is wearing her arms down. Does he slice it? Hell yeah he does!

"I got one last trick." Sora clamps her arms together forming one big spike. Sora knows this is sucide. This could cause her to loose a lot of blood. Possibly die. But Sora didn't care. She swore that she would win.

"This is for my brother!" Sora screams from the top of her lungs as she releases the big two hundred pound spike.

Tears roll down from Sora's face. "I-I lost..." The bell rings and Sora passes out.


	4. The Body Hurts

Senji placed his sweet lips on Sora's. Their tongues slowly circled around each others. Senji ran his hands down her neck once he placed them there. He slowly moved down and roughly took possession of Sora's breast. "Ah!" Sora screamed in pleasure as Senji and her lips parted. Sora snapped her head back. Senji kissed her open neck. He licked and sucked leaving a hickey on her neck. "Senji... you can't leave... one there." Senji rolled his eyes and continued to kiss her soft neck.

Senji threw Sora on his bed. He hovered her small body. His whole body massive body made Sora feel scared. When Sora first met Senji, he scared the hell out of her. Sometime she thought how big Senji was. When she thought of it, her heart leaped out of her chest.

Senji began to strip off Sora's outfit. She had on black shorts and a green tank. He kissed every part of her body as he continues to strip. He quickly stripped the rest off once he saw Sora's breast that he quickly sucked on.

He tweaked Sora's right nipple while sucking the left. "S-Senji..." Sora moaned. He took his left arm and snaked it down Sora's stomach and cunt. He fiddled with her clit. "Senji!" Sora arched her back. "Not all at once!" Senji lifted his head to look at Sora. He began to strip too. His jacket then his jeans. He paused at his underwear. He went down into Sorars cunt. He began to lick inside of her. "Ah...nhn.. mmn!" She grapped Senji's spikey hair. "Ah!" Senji continued to suck until she came in his mouth. He happily licked her substance.

Senji grabbed a bottle of water from his dresser. He poured them all over his fingers. "Senji... what are you doing?" Sora asked scared. Senji smirks. "You'll see."

"Senji.. I don't wanna do this anymore! I'm scared!" Senji ignored her and stuck two fingers in Sora. She arches her back and snaps her head forward. He stretched her out. "Nnhn... Senji.." Sora moaned in such unbearable pleasure. "_This feels so damn good!" _Sora thought to herself.

Senji thrusted in and out of his girl with his fingers. Once Senji thought she was good, he removed his fingers. "I'm putting it in." Senji smirked. Sora shook her head. "No! This is my first time and your cock is oversized!" Senji smirks once again. "I know."

Senji places his tip at Sora entrance. He slowly slides into her. Sora clenches the pillow next to her. "It hurts... Senji..." Senji kissed her as he slides into her.

Senji began to thrust into his girl. He had one hand on her leg and the other on Sora's breast. He thrusted into her while rubbing her boob. She moaned his name over amd over in pleasure. "Senji!" "Feels good doesn't it." He whispered into her ear. Sora found his voice quite sexy. Everytime she would hear, she would blush.

"Senji! It's hot! Really hot!" "You're coming." Senji quickens his thrust into Sora making her moan in so much pleasure. "Sora... I'm coming."

Sora squeezes her eyes shut and opens them. She pats the wet towell on her forehead and pulls it off. "What? Where am I?" Sora sits up in the bed. The room had bright lights and there were many beds. "What is this place?" "The infirmary." Said a voice. Judging on the pitch of the voice, it was a girl. To be exact it was Takashima. The pyscho bitch doctor.

She types on a computer while smoking a cigar. Sora watches her but lays back down because of the massive headache coming on.

"Drink that juice and eat the bread." Takashima demands. She didn't even turn her head to look at Sora. She just stays typing on her computer.

Sora doesn't ask why, but just does what she says. "You got anemia last night. It's a really good thing that you didn't die." "Why is that good?" Sora asks as she gulps down the last bit of her bread and dusts off her hands from the crumbs. "It's just it." Takashima finally rolls around to look at Sora. She pulls the cigar out of her mouth and blows. Sora looks down at herself. She has the same clothes on from yesterday. Same thin long sleeve yellow shirt with rips in the sleeves. Same gray shorts that came inches above her knees. All covered in blood.

Sora turns on her side and pulls the covers up to her shoulders. She closes her eyes in attempt to go to sleep. "Not so fast." Takashima interrupts Sora. Sora groans and turns to look at Takashima. She looks at her with devilish eyes that say "What... the hell... do you want?"

"You have a punishment game to play if I'm correct." Sora rolls her eyes. She acts as if she didn't care. There's no way that she would let what she really felt show. It's just what Takashima wants. "You don't care!" Takashima's cigarette slowly fell out of the corner of her mouth. Sora shrugs. "I don't see why I should. It's just one penaltity round. This is surely my last time." "Well I'm sure you will have a different opinion about it once you're in that chair and you scream and cry." Sora shrugs once again.

Sora moves her thighs and legs to loosen them up. She notices that their wet. Her cheeks turn bright red. "Damn it! The bed's messy because of that stupid dream. I certainly really wouldn't get wet if it was the real Senji."

Sora inhales deeply when the lights come on. Time for the punishment game to begin.

The chickens roll in with the choices. Takashima pulls the leaver down. "Scared yet?" Sora rolls her eyes. "Bitchy yet? My apologies you're already bitchy."

Sora clenches the chair and curls her toes. "Pull the leaver." She gulps really hard. The words scroll down in such a fast motion that made Sora dizzy from trying to read them.

Takashima rolls over here with her tools. Sora inhales deeply as she places a knife on her wrist. She grits her teeth before tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "Ahhhhh!" Sora screams as her small wrist was being cut into.


	5. From Worst to Better

Sora's POV

What if things went from worst to better. Or maybe it was from better to worst. I can never tell. To tell you the truth, I could never tell if my life was a disaster or good. I mean I had the hottest boyfriend and the greatest job ever. My brother was an ass all through my life. My childhood however wasn't all that special. It was like any normal child. I had both parents and one best friend who was Senji.

Six Years Ago:

"Senji!" I ran to him. He was relaxing on top of his roof. He had some kind of plant in the corner of his mouth that I so desperatly wanted to kiss.

"What, kid?" Senji asks me so cold. He didn't even look at me. His gray orbs were glued to the beautiful sky. I suddenly got pissed at him not looking at me and the fact that be called me a kid. "Bastard! Don't call me a kid! I have you know that I'm a middle schooler now!" Senji looked at me and blush dances on my face. "Your skirt..." Senji paused. He went back to looking at the sky. "Yeah? What about my skirt?" I look at him confused. Senji never really cared for my appereance. I don't even know if he cares about me at all. I'm suprised he even noticed!

"It's too short." He finally said as he looks at me. Our eyes adjoin an my cheeks once again began to burn up. I gritted my teeth together in annoyance. "No it's not! You're not my brother you ass!" I was always mean to Senji. I just didn't care. If people make me mad I start to curse and yell. I didn't care if I hurt their feelings. The only thing I cared about was venting my anger and that's exacly how I did it.

"And why do you suddenly care about my apperance? You never cared before so don't start caring now! I could never tell if you were my friend or if you just wanted to waist time! ...Damn it, Senji! I really like you!" Senji gets up and walks over to put his sweet lips on my collar bone. He begins to suck their. "S-Senji?" I moan. When his lips found their way in their own space, I noticed there was a hickey on my neck. I quickly cover it up with my hand. "Now everyone will know you belong to me." Senji didn't say anything after that. He just walked past me as if nothing happened. I don't even what's happening anymore!

"What the hell are you standing there for?" Senji yelled at me. I was too lost to say anything. "I'm taking you to school!" He walks over to me and grabs my hand. A hint of blush creeped up on his face. "Y-You're my new girlfriend! If anyone touches you I'll kill them!" And with that a big smile appeared on my face.

Present:

"What the hell am I doing?" I quietly ask myself. "I'm still in love with that bastard aren't I?" I yank the covers off of me and stumple to stand up. "Don't move." Somebody warns me. I turn to look at the person. "What the hell are you doing here, Senji?" "Keeping an eye on you." Senji said so cold like he did when I was in middle school.

A smile slips on my face. "Why? Do you get off by staring at me?"Senji didn't answer, but he did begin to laugh. "Hell no!" He continues to laugh at my now realized stupid question. "I heard about that dream you had about me. You were moaning my name in your sleep. It was so fucking funny!" Senji continues to laugh until I slap him across his face. "Don't laugh, you bastard! It was a dream!"

"Yeah right! You want it to happen!" I grit my teeth together at his shitty remark. "I do." I say with my teeth smashed together. Senji grabs my arms and push me down on my bed. He kisses me on my lips. His tongue slithers on my shut mouth. He stops. "Open your mouth." I obey him as I hestitantly open my mouth. He starts to circle my tongue in a very passionate way. I start to moan his name while we kiss. I glue my hands on his broad chest and I move him away. I my breathing rage increased dramatically. "Let's do it, Sora." Senji insists. "I'm scared!" I confess to Senji. He rolls his eyes and ignores me. He places his lips on my mine once again.


	6. Better

"Senji..." Sora moans his name. "What is it?" He asks as he puts on his pants. He forgets about his shirt and sits on the edge of the infimary bed. A loud squeak came as he sat down. He looks at her telling Sora to tell him why she called his name. "I can't move. Let alone sit up." Sora confesses ashame. He gets up and sits closer to her. Senji takes possesion of Sora's hips. He pulls her close to him. "Ah!" Sora screams from the pain that was coming mostly coming from her hips. "Ow, Senji!" Sora complains. Senji rolls his eyes.

_I can't believe Senji and I just fucked. My hips are killing me, but it was way worth it. He hit my "sweet spot" everytime. I felt so good. But he is too big for my first time._ Sora thought to herself.

Sora arches her back that was against Senji's chest and let's out a tired sigh. "How's your wrist?" Senji asks as he carresses her wrist. He makes a little cirle with his index finger. "It's... better... I guess." Sora answers truthfully.

There was a long unberable silence after that. The only thing that was heard was the sound of Sora's breathing rate increase. "S-Senji." Sora moans. She clutches the pillow next to her. Senji adds another digit making it two fingers and Sora squeezes tighter. "What... a-are you... Ah!... doing, Senji? We just did it!" Sora starts getting into the pleasure and cums.

"What the hell...?" Sora pauses as she tries to catch her breath. "We just had sex!" Senji suddenly tops Sora. His head hovering over her's. "I wanna do it again." Senji admits. He scoops up Sora's legs and hold her ankles above his head. He starts penatrating into Sora. "Ah! Mmnm... Ngh!" Sora moans. _There he goes again. Hitting that "sweet spot". Not that I'm complaing. _Sora thought herself not showing expression that she thinking.

Sora and Senji ended up going all afternoon.

There was a knock on Sora's door. Sora looks at Senji with a suprise look. "I can't move to get the door." Senji rolls his eyes and gets up and goes to the door grabbing his paqts. "What?" Senji answers the door coldy. His eyes buldge out of his sockets as he recongnizes who it is."M-Mrs. Kazeke?" Sora's eyes light up like a fire. "She's here?"

Sora snaps up her head unable to move the rest of her body.

Move, Senji!" Mrs. Kazeke demands. Kazeke sees her daughter in the bed lying naked on top of the covers. Should've been under them. Save more time.

"Sora? Did you and Senji have sex?" Sora shook her head all too quickly. "Get up." Kazeke demands right after Sora's head shake. Sora shakes her head again too quickly.


	7. Things Will Be Better When She Leaved

Kazeke slowly falls too. Takashima leaves the room and mutters something to her men. "Wait what?" The men asks. "Damn right I am!" Senji roars as he puts a lot of blood into the back of his hand. All that is seen... well nothing. Well maybe blood. Lots of it!

"Sora!" Ganta holds her in his arms slapping her in the face trying to wake her. "Hey, kid! Stop slapping my girl in the face!" Senji demands with furious anger. "But Senji..." Ganta was cut off by Senji's louder roar. "Do you really think that slapping her in the face will wake her up?! Splashing water in her face won't wake her! The medicine put her into a deep sleep, dumbass! Sora wouldn't pass out at something like that." Senji's tone calms down a bit. He's still kinda roaring. "She's too strong to faint over something like that. Trust me, kid."

Sora moans and turns her side and opens her eyes. Her golden orbs observing her surrondings. "Where the hell am I?" She sits up in the bed she was now laying in. She holds her head in pain as is she has a hangover from a party."Senji..." She mumbles looking frantically for the one she loves. "I'm right here." He says with a smiles as he enters the room. She smiles back at him and gets out of the bed.

"Why are you red, Sora?" Senji asks teasingly. _God! Why am I so got damn horny?! _Sora asks herself as her cheeks get reder and reder. "I guess what Takashima said was true." Senji says with a broader smile. "What do you mean?" Sora asks getting hornier with every slow step she took.

There was a knock on tbe door and Sora moaned in pain from all the intoxicating medicine in her veins. Senji sighed and got up to the door. Next thing he knew was his hand was being cuffed around Takashima's neck. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?" He asked cuffing her neck tighter. "For one thing Sora will be horny as hell when she wakes up. Not even one round will satisfy her needs." Takashima admits. Senji's cock twitched at the sound of that. He imagined Sora moaning his name, her clenching the bed sheets while arching her back, which was most amusing to Senji, on her back her legs to the sky and him hitting her dead on.

"This isn't over." Senji gave his warning while dropping her. She gasped over and over and Senji just didn't give a fuck. Sora moaned and he turned his head. He gave Takashima gets a taste of his middle finger before Senji goes back into the room.

_(A/N: I'm not good when it comes to sexuall things considering I'm young. I could probobaly do it if it was yaoi. Still I hope you like it!)_

_Present_

Sora puts her arms around Senji's neck and gives Senji a peck on the cheek. "Come here." Senji demands. Sora doesn't ask question but obeys. He grabs her by her petite waist and forces her into his lap. Sora was shock but didn't care because she got even hornier.

Sora reaches for his shirt and pulls it off. She buries her face into Senji's neck as he kisses all over hers. Sora moans in so much pleasure but it didn't nearly satisfy her needs.

"S-Senji!" Sora moans as she came. Senji took her by her shoulders and forced her off his neck. He looked at her crazy. "You came just from me kissing you on your neck?" "I dunno, Senji." Sora admits feeling embarrased. "Okay then. Let's make this quick." Senji turns Sora over. They were facing the same way.

In less than seconds, Senji had already stripped Sora completly naked. He sticks his fingers in her face and demands, "Suck on them for a second." Sora slowly opens her mouth and puts them in her mouth. She sucks on them for good couple minutes to make the lubricant. "That felt good." Senji admjts as he removes his fingers. He placed them at Sora's entrance and roughly shoved them into her. "Ah!" He thrusts his fingers in and out quickly. "S-Senji!... I'm I'm goona cum!" "Oh no your not." Senji picks up his shirt and jams it where she cums. "What are you doing?!" Sora asks scared. "You're not coming until I do."

Senji removes his fingers and replaces it with his oversized abnormal cock. He jammed it into her hitting her dead on. "Ah!" Sora moans letting out heavy pants. Senji did exacly that for hours still not letting her cum. He came only two times out of the hours. She kept begging him to let her cum but he didn't let her. When Senji pulled his shirt out, pounds of cum came splatting out of her. "Ahhh!" She moans falling out of Senji's lap. He gets up and smirk. "You still horny?" He asks bending down to pick her up and putting her in his bed. "No..." She wanted to yell but she was too tired.

Senji cuddles up next to her. "Hey, Senji?" He looks down at her. "Where's my mom?" She looks up into his eyes. "She left." "Whaddya mean?!" Sora quickly sat up, but fell to the back in the bed when she realizes her hips were killing her.

"They let her go."

"Something's not right. That bastard Tamaki is up to something."


	8. Hurting

Kazeke slowly falls too. Takashima leaves the room and mutters something to her men. "Wait what?" The men asks. "Damn right I am!" Senji roars as he puts a lot of blood into the back of his hand. All that is seen... well nothing. Well maybe blood. Lots of it!

"Sora!" Ganta holds her in his arms slapping her in the face trying to wake her. "Hey, kid! Stop slapping my girl in the face!" Senji demands with furious anger. "But Senji..." Ganta was cut off by Senji's louder roar. "Do you really think that slapping her in the face will wake her up?! Splashing water in her face won't wake her! The medicine put her into a deep sleep, dumbass! Sora wouldn't pass out at something like that." Senji's tone calms down a bit. He's still kinda roaring. "She's too strong to faint over something like that. Trust me, kid."

Sora moans and turns her side and opens her eyes. Her golden orbs observing her surrondings. "Where the hell am I?" She sits up in the bed she was now laying in. She holds her head in pain as is she has a hangover from a party."Senji..." She mumbles looking frantically for the one she loves. "I'm right here." He says with a smiles as he enters the room. She smiles back at him and gets out of the bed.

"Why are you red, Sora?" Senji asks teasingly. _God! Why am I so got damn horny?! _Sora asks herself as her cheeks get reder and reder. "I guess what Takashima said was true." Senji says with a broader smile. "What do you mean?" Sora asks getting hornier with every slow step she took.

There was a knock on tbe door and Sora moaned in pain from all the intoxicating medicine in her veins. Senji sighed and got up to the door. Next thing he knew was his hand was being cuffed around Takashima's neck. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?" He asked cuffing her neck tighter. "For one thing Sora will be horny as hell when she wakes up. Not even one round will satisfy her needs." Takashima admits. Senji's cock twitched at the sound of that. He imagined Sora moaning his name, her clenching the bed sheets while arching her back, which was most amusing to Senji, on her back her legs to the sky and him hitting her dead on.

"This isn't over." Senji gave his warning while dropping her. She gasped over and over and Senji just didn't give a fuck. Sora moaned and he turned his head. He gave Takashima gets a taste of his middle finger before Senji goes back into the room.

_Present_

Sora puts her arms around Senji's neck and gives Senji a peck on the cheek. "Come here." Senji demands. Sora doesn't ask question but obeys. He grabs her by her petite waist and forces her into his lap. Sora was shock but didn't care because she got even hornier.

Sora reaches for his shirt and pulls it off. She buries her face into Senji's neck as he kisses all over hers. Sora moans in so much pleasure but it didn't nearly satisfy her needs.

"S-Senji!" Sora moans as she came. Senji took her by her shoulders and forced her off his neck. He looked at her crazy. "You came just from me kissing you on your neck?" "I dunno, Senji." Sora admits feeling embarrased. "Okay then. Let's make this quick." Senji turns Sora over. They were facing the same way.

In less than seconds, Senji had already stripped Sora completly naked. He sticks his fingers in her face and demands, "Suck on them for a second." Sora slowly opens her mouth and puts them in her mouth. She sucks on them for good couple minutes to make the lubricant. "That felt good." Senji admjts as he removes his fingers. He placed them at Sora's entrance and roughly shoved them into her. "Ah!" He thrusts his fingers in and out quickly. "S-Senji!... I'm I'm goona cum!" "Oh no your not." Senji picks up his shirt and jams it where she cums. "What are you doing?!" Sora asks scared. "You're not coming until I do."

Senji removes his fingers and replaces it with his oversized abnormal cock. He jammed it into her hitting her dead on. "Ah!" Sora moans letting out heavy pants. Senji did exacly that for hours still not letting her cum. He came only two times out of the hours. She kept begging him to let her cum but he didn't let her. When Senji pulled his shirt out, pounds of cum came splatting out of her. "Ahhh!" She moans falling out of Senji's lap. He gets up and smirk. "You still horny?" He asks bending down to pick her up and putting her in his bed. "No..." She wanted to yell but she was too tired.

Senji cuddles up next to her. "Hey, Senji?" He looks down at her. "Where's my mom?" She looks up into his eyes. "She left." "Whaddya mean?!" Sora quickly sat up, but fell to the back in the bed when she realizes her hips were killing her.

"They let her go."

"Something's not right. That bastard Tamaki is up to something."


	9. What's Wrong With Hurting

(A/N: _I know this is a little confusing. Sorry! But I hope you still like it!)_

Sora wakes up from an incredible night feeling like jelly. "Senji...?" She tries to sit up, but her arms give up on her. She moans in sadneess not able to get up and see the one she loves. "Miss me?" Senji asks teasingly and Sora's eyes bright up. She turns in the direction of his voice... and he was... behind her? "When did you?" She asks rolling into his embrace. "What do you mean? I was always behind you." She looks utterly confused but rolls it off.

Sora slithers back a little to get a good look at Senji. She slips her small hands into his hair and pulls him close to give him a kiss on his forehead. "What was that for?" He asks looking at Sora as she plops her head down on her pillow eyeing Senji. _I have to do this. If I don't then I'll end up loving him more than what already do. _Sora thought to herself feeling her eyes water up.

"Senji... I love you. That's why I can't anymore." Sora admits as her whole body heats up. "Ano... well.. just say something please. You're making me feel uncomfortable." Senji presses his forehead against hers. "You're such an idiot." He lifts her bangs out of her face. "You have a fever, Sora. Let me fix it." Senji didn't seem to believe her. She just plays along wih his game."How?" Sora shifts uncomfortably and turned away from Senji. "Don't you dare turn your back to me when telling me you love me." He turns her around and finds his lips on hers. Sora pushes Senji away. "No!" Senji looks at her crazy. "Ah. No that's not what I meant."

"What happened, Sora?"

"Tamaki offered me something that I couldn't pass up." Sora moves closer to Senji not able to stop loving him. She starts to cry.

"What is it? Did that bastard touch you?"

"N-No! He didn't. But... he did..." Sora's voice lowers. It can barely be heard. Even if Senji is right there. "... He asked me if I-I wanted to leave Deadman Wonderland..."

"What?"

"Uh... well I said..."

"No I fucking heard you!" Senji springs up along with Sora. "And what did you say?"

"Well I... said no, but he said I have to go or he will kill you."

"Tch! And you believed him?! I can handle myself, Sora. I'm strong."

"Yeah, but Tamaki has men! Men that can kill you!"

"You don't have faith in me do you?"

"No! I didn't say that! But..."

"Forget it. I'm going to sleep." Senji turns away from Sora and goes to sleep.

There was knock at the door that interrupted Sora's conversation. Sora grunts as she gets up to get the door. It was Tamaki and some of his men. They take possesion of her and drag her away. "What the hell do you want?" Sora asks squirming to get away from them. "What is the sora bird talking about? I'm taking you home." "What?! No! Unhand me you fucker! I wanna go home, but I don't wanna leave the people I love!" She continues to squirm which was a bad idea.

They opened the door to the outside world and tossed Sora out.


	10. I'll hurt until my love comes

Sora knocks on the door of her house. The neighbors are suprised to see Sora in such a long time. When the door opens, Sora was immediatly attacked by her three older brothers. "I'm home and you attack me?!" Sora screams trying to get away from her brothers. "This is the make up hits from you being gone so long!" Rin who was he oldest at twenty-six admits. He gives Sora a nuggie on her head. "Yeah, Sora." Jay instegates punching her in the arm. Hard! Jay was twenty-five. Finally the last brother who was twenty-four named Toshi. He continues to stab her in the back with his thumb. "Oi! Knock off you bakas!" Hiro, Sora's dad demands. The brothers lay off and Sora runs toward her dad. "Daddy! I missed you so much!" Sora is catched by her father and he swings her around. "Why are all of you guys here?" Sora asks once her dad puts her on the ground. "Did you guys know I was coming back from Deadman Wonderland?" Sora puts her sky blue hair behind her ear. "Well sweetie..." Her dad pauses and the men exchanche looks with each other. Unsure if they should tell her or not.

"Why don't you come in for some drinks and we'll tell you." Hiro suggests gesturing her to come in. Sora just nods and goes in. She takes a seat at the round table and runs her hand on the table. "Here is your juice box, Sora." Rin places an apple juice box in front of her. "Ha! You're such a kid, Sora." Jay teases her running his fingers through her hair kind of pushing her down. "Stop teasing your baby sister and sit down so we can tell her!" Hiro demands and everybody quickly sits at the round table.

"Sora..." Hiro pauses too scared to tell his baby girl the truth. "Ughhh! C'mon on dad! Sora is twenty-two! For Christ sakes she's a deadman just like the rest of us!" Toshi barks. His hand comes in contact with the table frightening Sora a little. "Look baby sis..., All four of us our Deadman. It's been in our veins for a long time. Well actually only for twenty-five years. Dad became a deadman twenty-five years ago and when he and mom had sex his infection spread to all of us. " Sora sits there dumbfounded, but a question crossed her mine. "Then what are artifical deadman?" She adds, "What's the difference?"

"Well... A fake deadman is really different. A regular deadman runs on their own blood versus a fake deaman. Fake deadman run on everlasting blood." Jay informs everybody. "That's immpossible!" Sora barks. She stands up and storms up to her childhood bedroom. Her bedroom was white with flowers plastered on the wall. Her bed was a queen size and had a white canopy. Her closest was a walk in closet in the corner. She even had her own bathroom. Sora had the best room in the house. Even better than the master bedroom.

There was a knock on her door and person lets themselves in. "Hey, Sora. Are you going to your apartment or are you going to stay here tonight?" Toshi asks sitting on her thighs. "No, but... Toshi... I want Senji back." Sora admits. "You're still going out with that bastard?!"

"Yeah! He makes me feel good."

"Feel good as if... No! You wouldn't have sex with him!"

Sora didn't say anything but blinked. Repeatdily.

"Oh dear, God!" Toshi yells jumping up. _Thank, God! He finally got off of me!_ Sora thought in relief.

The other two brother came rushing in. "What happened, Toshi?" Jay asks sitting on Sora's bench by her window that was full of pillows.

"Sora had sex with that bastard Senji!" Toshi yells. He might as well tell the whole world. _Today on World News Sora had sex with the worst guy alive. Senji Kiyomasa! _She chuckles a bit knowing that's exacly what Toshi would say. Toshi hated Senji with a passion. It was something that happened years ago.

"I'm going to castrate him with my own bare hands." Rin admits not showing any sign that he was joking. Sora shudders at that and gets up to leave. "I'm going to my apartment... I kinda need some time alone." And with that she was in her car and gone.

Deadman Wonderland:

"Hey, Senji." Ganta greets Senji who was walking down the hallway agrivated. "What's the matter? And where's Sora? She's always with you." Senji looks toward Ganta and groans. Ganta was stricken with fright and backed away slowly. "Look, kid. I'm not mad at you. That bastard Tamaki took Sora."

"Took her?" Ganta repeats.

"Yes! Kid!" Senji is practically yelling at him. He is just to angry right now. He wants to kill anything and everyone in his way or bothering him. He would probably actually do it too.

"What did he do to her?" Ganta asks taking steps closer to Senji.

"He forced her go back home." Senji lowers his eyes at the floor still mad.

"You're mad about that?" Ganta's voice hits that super high note that is annoying for guys. "Shouldn't you be happy? I mean she got out of this hell whole, right."

"You don't get it...!" Senji is immediatly cut off by Ganta's unexpected words.

"You're in love with her!"


	11. Short: Beach Time!

"Wow! Senji! This is such a beautiful beach!" Sora screams in excitment grabbing Senji's hands. "Why did you suddenly wanna take me, Senji? But I wish I had known because I don't have a bathing suit." She looks down at herself. She had on a stripe blue and white shirt with white small shorts.

"It's okay. You can buy one. It was suppose to be a suprise so you can just buy something from the store around." Senji admits grabbing Sora by her petite waist. "Now go buy one so I can see you in one." "S-Senji!" Sora stutters. Her cheek bright from all the embarrassment. "Okay, fine." Sora says relasing from Senji and turning toward the store.

It was about twenty minutes before Sora came back with her new swimsuit. "Sora, what the hell took you so long?" Senji asks turning around to see his girls friend in a bikini. It was sky blue and gold poka dot bathing suit. It resembles Sora's sky blue hair and golden eyes. Her long tan arms and legs went very well with the bathing suit. "W-Well! Say something! Y-You're making me feel embarrassed." She walks over to her boyfriend and sits down in between his wide open legs. She puts her head against his broad shoulders. "You look great." Senji compliments his girlfriend with a wrap around her stomach.

"Hey, Senji?" Sora turns her head to look at him. "Let's go get in the water." "No way." He flatly says not thinking of Sora's feelings. "Why?" She shrieks. "Do you even know how to swim?" Senji asks changing the subject. "Um well about that... you see..." Senji sighs and gets up to grab his girlfriend's wrist dragging her to the water. "Well I'll teach you." He admits. "Seriously?!" Sora startd to jump up and down. "Hey! Don't jump up and down in that!" Senji warns blushing.

"Are you serious, Senji? You still act like that after everything that has happened?"

"Not that! There are other people around."

Sora eyes widen and she gets silent. "Sorry." She finally says.

Almost every eye at the beach we're watching them. It seems the girls couldn't keep their big eyes off of Senji.

As Senji and Sora are walking, Sora was suddenly tripped. "What the hell?" She asks looking up at her tripper and her possy. "What the hell was that for, bitch?" The girl laughs. "Look I'm the queen of this beach!" She announces. Senji laughs. "Oh come on! Sora is totally hotter than you! And I know for a fact she can kick your ass!" Sora gets off the ground and gets in the girl's face. "What's your name?" She asks stepping closer to the girl. "W-What?" She stutters taking steps back as Sora pushes forward. "Oh uh it's Mei." She answers obendienly. "Well listen, Mei. I don't know if you know what kind of people there are out there, but you better not mess with people you don't know." Sora warns. She takes her ankle and puts it behind Mei's ankle and yanks it forward to trip her. "I'm not that kind of person to just randomly beat someone up. But it wasn't randomly." Sora laughs and walks away when Mei's sister Rei attacks Sora from the behind. She ducks and sends Rei over her shoulders. And again Sunny the other girl, dives for Sora's ankles, but gets stomped in the face. She sighs a pitful sigh and continues to walk with Senji.

"That was kinda hot." Senji admits as he wraps his arms around her. "I dunno, Senji. You know I don't like fighting when it's not my job." She sighs again and leans up against her boyfriend. "Don't worry about. Those bitches couldn't even fight."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Today is going to be fun." Sora takes off running toward the ocean and Senji sprits after her.

As Senji was sprinting full speed to catch up to his girlfriend, he scoops her up from the behind and dunks her into the ocean. Sora came back up spitting out the salty water in her mouth. "What the hell was that for?!"

"This how you're going to learn to swim."

"By throwing me into the deep end of the water?!" She throws her hands up from the water flailing.

"Yeah. Fight the water."

"Why must you say fight this fight that?"

"It's true. Look there are only two kinds of people in this world. The strong and the weak. If you can't make it in the world then you better not be here."

That whole afternoon they spent that time teaching Sora how to swim. In the end she was way faster than Senji. It's completly shocking. Well at least she can finally beat Senji in something.

"Hey, Senji..." Her cheeks extremly bright head. I guess you could call her tomato.

"What is it, Tomato?" See?!

"I kinda... wanna... you know."

"I don't." Senji teases. He wants Sora to say she's horny and not when she's under some stupid drug. He wants to hear her say it. And truth be told, it was turning him on.

"Yes you do!" Sora flails. Senji smirks and rubs his erection on her cunt. "See?! You know what I mean!" She was practically throwing a cute little tantrum. "Say it." Senji whispers softly in her ear sexy like. "But you know what I want!" Her voice bcomes softer. "I don't wanna say it, though. It's embarrassing."

"You know what is embarassing? Me hitting your sweet spot hard over and over with my cock."

"Seriously stop it, Senji." Sora demands embarrassed about what he was saying. Thinking about it made her completly horny.

"Just say it, Sora." Senji whispers again on her ear touching her shoulder. "Damn it, Senji! Okay fine!" Sora puts on her most erotic expression and looks Senji in his eyes. "Please, Senji. Fuck me.

Senji picks Sora up and walks him to his room that he ordered when he planned the trip. He tosses her on the bed with a crawl to her face. Sora wraps his arm around his neck and pulls him close into a passionate kiss. They moan in each others mouth in complete pleasure.

Senji moves down to Sora's neck and kisses it. His sweet kisses turn into harsh sucking and biting forcing Sora to moan. He grabs her shoulders and pulls down her top. He roughly shakes around her breast. "Ah..." She moans arching forward. Senji groans. "Can I just enter you?" He looks up at her and sees she's looking down at him like he was crazy. "Why?" "I wanna feel your heat and I want you to clench around me." Senji admits. "Okay fine. But I'm on top."

Sora leans up and mounts Senji. She grabs his hard cock and posotions it at her entrance. "If I'm in pain later it's your fault." Sora pushes him into her and loud moans escape. The whole night they made love to each other.

"Hey, Senji?" Sora slightly turns toward him. Her hips kilking her. "I seriously love you."


	12. Wait What

As Sora drives to her apartment that was miles away she feels nausea take control of her steering her off the road. She pulls to the side making sure not to cause traffic and have people honk at her. She quickly rolls down her window throwing up. Her throat begins to burn like Hell's fire from the acid. "Why the hell am I throwing up?" Sora asks herself slowly loosing her voice. It is very scratchy and hoarse. She slams back against the seat of her black sports car she so desperatly asked her parents for when she was sixteen.

"I can't be sick right now!" Sora exlaims as she slams her fist against her steering wheel hearing it honk loudly. She lets up her window and places one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear shift shifting it into drive. Sora lets out a loud and long exhale and begins to drive.

Sora slams her car door and heads toward the stairs. As she was putting her key in yhe door she heard barking coming from next door. _Aww. That's definately Blaze._ She thought hearing that door open. There stood her neighbor Sly. Her seriously was sly. Nobody knows his real name. Even on his mail, there was that name.

"Where's Senji?" Sly asks gesturing Sora to come inside. She simply obeys with a reply, "He's still at Deadman Wonderland." When she walks in she sees her dog Blaze on the couch. He jumps up at the sight of his master and immediatly jumps off of the couch to tackle her. She chuckles ruffling her two year old boxer. "Hey, Blaze!" She slides from under him and stands up. Only to be jumped on, but she wasn't tackled. Sora grabs Blaze's paws and dances with him. Her laughs make Sly smile. Such a sly guy he is. You'll see what happens about that.

Sora sits down tired from all her laughing and playing with her boxer. Blaze curls up on her lap falling asleep. "Do you want anything to drink?" Sly asks generiously. "Uh... Yeah. Do you have juice boxes?" She asks sheepishly. "Yeah. I always keep juice boxes here ever since I met you. You are such a child, Sora." Sly laughs as he grabs her a juice box from the refrigerator.

Sly plops down next to Sora handing her the juice box. "So why are you back? You know from Deadman Wonderland?" She lets out a depressing sigh rubbing her hand across her face. "It's a long story." Sly crosses his legs and put his arm around the couch. "I'm all ears." He admits looking at her her with a "certain" gaze. "Tamaki... he... he just let me go."

"And that was long, Sora?" Sly asks teasingly.

Sora gives him a glare telling him to shut up.

"Why did he let you go, but not Senji?"

"Dunno." She says right after his sentence really quick taking a sip of her juice box.

Sora feels sick again. She quickly holds her mouth and slightly pushes Blaze out of the way making her way quickly to the bathroom. She pours all of her acid into the toilet. Sly and Blaze quickly rush to her side. He snakes his hand up and down her back for comfort. She slowly lifts her head and and slumps back against the door. "This... this is my... uh my second time throwing up today." Sora admits rubbing Blaze's head.

Sly bends down and swoops Sora up. She wants to ask "What are you doing?" but her throat was too scratchy. He slimply lays her down on her bed. "I'm going to find out what's wrong with you." Sly says and leaves the room. Sora lays there looking up at the ceiling wondering what the hell is wrong with her. She curls each of her toes in anticipation to find out. She knew Sly would know what's wrong with her. After alll he is a doctor.

Deadman Wonderland:

"What?" Senji asks at the sudden remark that came from Ganta's mouth. He steps closer forcing Ganta to step back in fear." "Y-You heard me. You're in love with Sora!" He says with terror in his some what high pitch voice. "You don't know a damn thing, kid!" Senji snaps at Ganta. He slams his fist against his face making Ganta wince. "But I do! I see the way you look at her! The way you'll do anything to protect her! You guys are always having sex I'm sure of it. I'm sure she's pregnant." "Hey, kid. Don't play about something like that. I'm not fitted to be a father." He has no idea what's coming to him! This should be exciting.

Senji backs away from Ganta. "I don't love her." "Yes you do! You might not wanna believe it but you do! If I were to have to touch her in more ways than one, what would you do?" Senji slams his hand beside Ganta's face. This time he didn't wince. He knew this would happen. "I will rip you to shreds if you touch her or look at her." Ganta looks Senji dead in his eyes.

Senji exhales loudly and slides down the wall of the hallway. "I guess you're right, kid. I am in love with her."

Outside Deadman Wonderland:

In fifteen minutes of so Sly comes back with a machine. "Isn't that an ultra sound?" Sora asks. "Yeah." He answers hooking it up. "I'm not pregnat." She crosses her arms across her chest. "Yeah well... we'll see about that." He takes Sora's red shirt that has Rebel on it and lifts it up to the hem of her bra. "Hey what are you doing?!" She shrieks. "I'm seriously not pregnant! It could've been something I ate earlier!" Sly simply ignores her and takes a cream into his hands. He pops open the top and rubs the cream on her. Sora tenses from the coldness from the cream.

After the cream was rubbed on it, Sly takes a paddle and rubs it over Sora's belly. Black and white appears on the screen. Sly continues to rub the paddle on her until he finds what he needs. It didn't take too long, though.

On the screen was something small and curled up into a ball. Sora almost fainted from the sight before her. "Well... I thought you weren't pregnant, Sora."


	13. Back at Deadman Wonderland

Sora suddenly woke up with her heart pumping. "What's wrong?" Sly asks turning off the televison looking consinored. She looks around the room frantically. She was in Sly's living room with Blaze curled up in her lap. _Then all that happen... was just a dream! I'm not pregnat! Sor_a thought to herself cheerfully.

Sora springs up forgetting about Blaze. Hr barks at the sudden movement. "Oh! Sorry, Blaze!" She apoligizes and rubs Blaze's back and he wags his tail at her. He jumps on her. Sora dances with him for long minutes for the last time. In a while that is.

"I'm leaving." Sora declares. She storms to the door opening it. "Wait!" Sly jumps up and runs to Sora. He grabs her by her shoulder. "Where are you going so fast?" "Back to Deadman Wonderland!" She snaps at Sly. She didn't mean to. It's just that... he didn't understand what Sora had to do. "Why are you leaving so fast. You just left hell and now you wanna go back?! What's that about, Sora? You even lost your wrist for God's sake!" To be honest, Sora had forgotten all about her hand was gone. "I don't know!" She barks. "You just don't understand..." Sora's voice lowers. "Well it's because I'm in love with Senji." With that Sora left to Deadman Wonderland. But before she goes, she has to make a few adjustments to herself.

One Week Later–

There is a knock at Senji's door. Soon it becomes rapidly and fiecer. He groans to get the door. He notices someone's leg, but that's all he could see. The person is just too quick for him. He finds vomiting nosises coming from his bathroom."Hey! What the hell do yo—" Senji is shock about who was throwin up in his toilet. It is a beautiful girl. She has sky blue hair that is curled facing the front of her body. She had a Chinese bang too. Her eyes a beautiful gold like jewerly.

"Sora..." Senji pauses to look at her. She look up at her boyfriend with a slight smile. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Senji didn't seem happy to see her. He grabs her by her blue and white baseball shirt and yanks her forward. "You haf a chance to get out of this hell and you come back?!" "Shut up! I came back because I love you!" Senji gets quiet. He thinks about what he and Ganta had discussed. He should just confess to her. But he wants to make it more special.

"Wipe your mouth and gargle." Senji demands. Sora stares at him dumbfounded. "Now!" She winces a little then obeys him. Senji watches as she cleans herself up in anticipation. He's so ready to ravish her. "Hurry up!" He yells. Sora quickens the process of cleaning herself up.

Senji sighs grabbing Sora by her waist and puts his under her chin making her look up into her reflection. "I want you to watch yourself when I fuck you so hard." She blushes at Senji's remark and her nipples harden quick. Senji smirks and tweak them. "Mmn..." She moans. Her slight moan bounces off the walls off the walls in the bathroom. All through Senji's ears signaling his cock to twitch. Sora felt it against her butt. She looks into her reflection and sees that she's blushing.

Senji waist no time into getting into Sora. Blood trickles down her thigh. "Damn it... Senji. That's way too careless." He just didn't care. He hasn't been inside of her since weeks. He wasn't going to prepare her now.

Senji begins to thrusts in and out of her. Her cheeks bright red from embarassment and pleasure. "S-Senji!... Please... Remove your hand from my chin!" Sora pleads. "Why?" He whispers in her ear. "You don't wanna see you make an orgasmic face?" He teased her nibbling on her ear then licking under her earlope. "Mnn." She moans. They already went two hours already.

Senji licks down Sora's tan narrow back while continues to thrust into her. Hitting her dead on. "Senji..." moans Sora. "I'm... c-c..." She pauses not feeling pleasure anymore. Nausea took over her whole body. "What?" Senji groans in irritation. "P-Pull out..." She covers her mouth before she throws up. "What? Why?" He sees vomit seep through the craks of her fingers. He groans and pulls out of her. She moans as he slowly pulls out.

Sora rushes to the toilet to throw up some more. Her acid spilling into the toilet making her voice hoarse. Senji walks out the bathroom to get his clothes and Sora's. ahe dresses himself and his girlfriend. She was just too weak to move.

He picks her up bridal style and carries her out of his room. She couldn't even speak to say "Where are we going?" It is suprise to Sora where he took her. Takashima's office.

"Who's hear this late?" She asks pulling her cigar out. "She turns around to face the intruders. "Oh it's you two. What the hell do you want?" She pops her cigarette back in her mouth. "I need help." Senji admits. He didn't ever wanna admit those three words, but it was for his girlfriend that he so desperately loved.

Takashima's cigarette fell out of her mouth. "Trust me. I would have never came to you if Sora hadn't threw up in my bathroom two times." Takashima sighs. "Lie her down of ithe bed." He obeys obediently for Sora's sake. A slight groan escapes her lips. She didn't wanna leave Senji's warmth that she loves.

Takashima rolls over with a machine to the bed similar to the one in Sora's dream. Also like her dream, Takashima lifts up Sora's shirt to exspose her belly. She lathers up cream on Sora's stomach. "How long have you been throwing up now?" She asks her grabbing the paddle. "Uh... I think it was two weeks now. Probably three weeks." "Hmmm..." Takashima hums.

She rubs the paddle on Sora's somewhat plump stomach. "I never noticed this, but you're getting fat, Sora." Senji says crossing his arms. He smirks a bit teasing his girl. "I'm not." Sora states yhrough gritted teeth. "She's right. She's getting bigger, but not fat. She's pregnant."


	14. Good News, Bad News

"What?!" Senji yells as if he didn't want this to happen. EVER! "How did this happen, Sora?" He asks as is he was Sora's dad shocked that his baby girl is pregnant at sixteen. "Uh... I don't know. When a male and a female"Wait, so you're not the father?" Takashima asks. "Of course not!" Senji shrieks. Sora snaps her head up at Senji. "What the hell are you talking about?! It is yours! You are the only person I ever had sex with!" "What?!" "What exacly are you impling by 'What?' " She mimicks him. "Can't we... you know..." Senji's voice trails off too embarrassed to say the word. "An abortion?!" Takashima and Sora both snap at the same time. "Yeah that." He admits.

Sora gets up out the bed pulling down her shirt forgetting about the cold gel. "Arigatou , Takashima." She thanks and leaves the room on the verge of crying. She runs to her room crying. Her tears falling far behind her. "Hey, Sora. You're back." Ganta greets only not to be answered by her. Ganta sees Senji running after her. "Hey, Senji." Again. No answer.

"Sora!" Senji yells and bangs on her locked door. He doesn't hear her yell back at him like she usally does. Instead he heard weeping noises. _I'm must have really hurt her._ Senji thought. "Damn it!" He exclaims while punching the door. "Sora... let me in." He demands. Nothing. He only heard louder weeps. Knowing Sora, she's probably leaning against her headboard with her knees close to her chest and crying onto her knees. Senji sighs and slides down her door. He's not moving until she talks to him.

Sora had been crying for at least three hours now. She was really hurt by what Senji said. "I love him so much. Why would he say that?" She asks herself under a shaking unsteady voice. She stretches out her legs before her knees cramps up. She buries her face in the palm of her small hands. "Maybe I should just go talk to him. He might want to have this baby. Well regardless I will have the baby. But I can't have a baby in this hell hole. What am I going to tell him or her. What? Am I suppose to say, 'Honey we live in a prison because I'm a deadman and so are you. Hmph! Well an artifical deadman." (A/N: Sora is not apart of the forgeries. (manga)

There was a knock at the door. Sora sighs and gets up to get the door. She assumed it was Senji. "Minatsuki? What are you doing here?" "You look fat." Minatsuki comes out flatly. "I am not!" She shrieks. Minatsuki takes her hand runs it over Sora's plump belly. "Stop it!" Sora yells smacking away Minatsuki's hand. "Oh and this dick wants to come in." She points to Senji who was on the wall crouched togther. "I don't care." Sora lies and grabs Minatsuki dragging her into her room.

"Why did I do that?! I'm so stupid!" Sora mutters to herself feeling stupid about not lettting her love inside her room. "What was that all about?" Minatsuki asks sitting down on Sora's bed with her. "Minatsuki..." She gets quiet amd lets her head fall in embarassment. "I'm pregnant." "By that dick?" Minatsuki points toward the door asking if it was Senji's. Sora nods bashfully. "He wants me to get an abortion, but I don't wanna."

"So don't. He can't force you to anyways. He has less balls than a squirrel when it come to you."

"Yeah, you're right. He can't do anything. I'll raise the baby on my own." There was another knock on the door. Sora rolls her eyes and gets up to get the door. It was Senji this time. "What?" Sora asks coldly sitting back on her bed. _What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm treating him so bad! _Sora thought not showing any expression of it.

"I'm sorry.".Senji whispers her ear lustfully trying to seduce Sora. "Stop!" Sora snaps pushing away from him. "I'm done with you, Senji." Sora admits leaving her room._ What. The. Hell. Sora?_


	15. Suprise

Sora's POV

"What the hell is wrong with me?! Am I stupid! I just broke it off with the love of my life! I love him so much!" I yell at myself in the cold barren hallway. I walk up and down the hallway with my right hand on my face worrying.

"What did you do, Sora?" Ganta asks stepping closer to me. I let down my guard just knowing it was him and I start crying. He puts his arms out and gives me a hug. I cry into his scrawny chest. _Damn! I'm so fucking short! How tall am I?!_ I thought not showing any sign of it and continued crying.

"Ganta, why am I so stupid?" I cry harder into his chest. I clench his biceps kind like the way I do when Senji drives into me. Ganta rubs my back and hugs "It's okay, Sora. Now what happened?" Ganta pulls me out of his embrace. He looks down at me into my golden orbs. Tears stream even faster down my face. "I-I broke it off with Senji. And I'm pregnant with his baby!" I admit crying even harder.

"You're pregnant?!" Ganta shrieks. I nod slowly and I continue to look up in his eyes. "I think I might leave again, Ganta." "Yes. That's a good idea. Juvenile sora bird." I turn my head toward the mysterious voice.

"Tamaki." I mutter. "This time you won't come back." He walks closer and I wince. "C'mon. Your things are already packed again." He holds his hand out gesturing me to come to him. "We wouldn't want the baby to end up like the Owl's did, now do we?"

I immediately wanted to start crying then. I couldn't imagine that. If the baby died then... then I would want to.

I clench onto Ganta harder hiding behind him. "G-Ganta..." I mutter like he was my love and he was going to save me.

"Sora!" I heard a familiar voice that was music to my ears call me. I snap my head toward the person. "Senji?" I perk up. He runs behind me rips me out of Ganta's embrace. "I'm sorry. Just please don't leave me. I'll do whatever you want. Senji pleads.

Tears form up in my eyes and I try to fght them back. Though my efforts were useless and a waste of energy. Senji exhales loudly. His cheeks bright red. He slowly bends down and gets on one knee.

My heart starts pounding. I'm pretty sure it's about to jump out of my chest. I definitely know that Ganta and Senji can hear it. Even Tamaki could!

"S-Sora. Senji stutters. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
